User talk:Big Sister
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Little Sister page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 01:03, November 7, 2009 SITS Things I just updated There's Something in the Sea since no one has yet. ^-^ Also Theirs a fourm that I noticed working on the Nixie puzzle(lv.4 of metal box) and I think their getting close!-->http://forums.2kgames.com/forums/showthread.php?t=49209 Just to let you know. :} --Big Sister 06:44, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Your contributions are very good. We need good editors here, as there are too few of us now to revamp and maintain content up to highest standards, so stick around. Keep watching like the Big Sister you are... [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 19:21, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ~Gosh thanx it is my honor to help out! --Big Sister 22:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Picture I have a picture request, if you are up for the challenge. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 23:45, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ~darn liberals!-shakes fist in the air- Okay what do ya want drawn? [[User:Big Sister|'Big Sister']] 00:19, November 19, 2009 (UTC) A special Prototype Big Daddy. :) [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 01:54, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ~oOoOoOo I've been meaning to work on subject delta plus, I need to practice on the big daddy drills. Hmm.. now to figure out a pose for him, hes not as clumpy as the production line big daddies yet he looks like he might be taller. I'll make him drill into a splicer so it will definitely be gory! :D what splicer shall it be? I personally like the spider splicers. how about you? [[User:Big Sister|'Big Sister']] 05:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Join the wiki IRC channel and we can talk about it. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 07:21, November 19, 2009 (UTC) On a side note, there is a concept of the Big Sister that you uploaded, and I was curious if you had use for it. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ~Sorry family visited so I could not get on for awhile. I tried using the Bioshock wiki IRC and it wont work? I tried it on Firefox, internet explorer, and safari. and it wont work!? I hope they didn't mess up when they were installing the motherboard? ...any waaays~ The concept art was used as a picture on my profile when I first joined here, it was one of my favorites out of all the concept art of her, and the other version with the drill was my second favorite. I didn't know much about the profile editing thing so it said put image here and I liked the concept of the big sister and the wagon chuck full of neat stuff. Shes getting ready to move back to Rapture, and the bird mask was cool~ I would like to make a replica of that mask... hmm.. I think I'll attempt to do that in the future as a small project... clay would make it too heavy so I would need a lighter material... TOO THE INTERNET!... Sorry went a little off here, did you see the new Bioshock2 LE? I'm guessing yes... I'm thinking of pre-ordering Limited Edition I love the box thats going to hold all the neat gifts and a vinal record! Better get the record player out! hope it still works... xD I think this message is long enough? [[User:Big Sister|'Big Sister']] 11:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC)<--Neat-O I changed the color! Thnx Blue S. No problem. Real life is priority. Are you clicking the free Java version, or do you already have an IRC client? Good people are on in there, and it can be quite fun. Yes, the limited edition looks interesting... I can see where it would appeal to you, so I encourage you to get it. Long messages are fine. :) [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 08:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ~Clicked the Java and the other link and typed -wikiabioshock in the IRC search it took me their then froze so I kept on trying but it always froze? It sounds really awesome! I'm so eager to see it! [[User:Big Sister|'Big Sister']] 05:40, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Is your Java updated to the latest version? Are you running a 64-bit operating system or browser? Also, make sure your cookies are enabled. SLACKER. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 03:33, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ~It worked! thanx! Now time to talk about that picture >:} [[User:Big Sister|'Big Sister']] 07:55, November 24, 2009 (UTC)